1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a indicating power cord system and more particularly pertains to indicating the approximate level of power consumption of an appliance and allowing the optional automatic controlling the delivery of power to the appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of block heater monitors is known in the prior art. More specifically, block heater monitors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of indicating the status of power flow to an appliance such as a block heater are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,594 to Olson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,086 to Andrews et al; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 319,609 to Brown; U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,249 to Yamamoto; U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,955 to Ham, Jr. et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,310 to McAllise.
In this respect, the indicating power cord system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of indicating the approximate level of power consumption of an appliance and allowing the optional automatic controlling the delivery of power to the appliance.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved indicating power cord system which can be used for verifying the delivery of power to an appliance, indicating the approximate level of power consumption of the appliance and allowing the optional automatic controlling the delivery of power to the appliance. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.